


clingy

by spideysbi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, crackfic, not smut just inappropriate topics lmfao, this is a joke that surfaced from headcanons with my friend, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: “okay- so- oh my god, lucas, shut up!” lucas is banging his fists on the table, still laughing to the point where he can barely breathe, while dustin is desperately trying to calm him down
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	clingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syd 😏😏](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=syd+%F0%9F%98%8F%F0%9F%98%8F).



> the party is aged up to like 16-17,, also don’t take this seriously pls read my fics that are actually decent LMFOSOSKSJS

the party had sleepovers and group get togethers in mike’s basement. it was often the location of choice because of the privacy and access to a tv and a lot of seating. the usually spend the nights laughing loudly, eating junk food, and talking about whatever came to their heads.

max and el sat on the recliner, el curled up next to her girlfriend, reading a book. lucas and dustin were busy cleaning up the table of dice and other d&d items from their game that afternoon, occasionally giggling about something that the rest of the party couldn’t hear.

mike and will tended to be the most touchy, holding hands whenever they could and sneaking in kisses at any moment. they were seated on the couch, will whispering something into mike’s ear and rubbing his nose against mike’s. dustin rolled his eyes at the couple’s clingy-ness towards eachother.

“can you guys stop being horny teenagers for five seconds? i’m gonna vomit.” dustin jokes, putting the d&d board in the box and setting it on a shelf. will turns beet red and backs away from mike slightly. el turns her head towards dustin, a look of confusion on her face.

“what- what does horny mean?” a beat.

and then lucas loses it, doubling over in laughter, while dustin tries to shush him to no avail. el just stares, wondering why she didn’t get an answer to her question. she turns to will, cocking her head to the side slightly as if to say _“well?”_

will stifles his laughter, and attempts to explain it in a way that isn’t _too_ inappropriate, even though, he’s literally trying to describe the definition of horny.

“well- its like… kinda when… when you wanna… do certain things with someone?” max bursts into laughter, looking in mike’s direction. will turns around to see mike making an ‘ok’ sign with one hand and pointing at said hand with the other, biting his lip to hold back his giggles. will gently slaps his arm, hissing out a “mike, stop!” before returning to el.

“okay- so- oh my god, lucas, shut up!” lucas is banging his fists on the table, still laughing to the point where he can barely breathe, while dustin is desperately trying to calm him down.

“what’s so funny?” el asks. max just presses a kiss to her forehead, unsure of how to answer her question.

“ok. ok… so. when you’re horny, you want to do things. with- with someone. like- like kis- LUCAS I SWEAR TO GOD-“ will buries his face in his hands, groaning loudly as he cant explain this vulgar topic to el without being interrupted by a cacophony of laughter and giggles from his friends. 

“horny is when you want to have sex with someone! you want to _do it_ with them! you are sexually aroused! there! happy?” 

everyone else in the room goes silent ( _finally_ ) and el just stares at will, blinking. 

lucas loses his cool for what could be the tenth time in one hour, practically rolling on the floor.

“oh… i think i know that feeling.” max freezes.

“what? what do you mean?”

el just smirks, pressing a kiss to max’s lips. 

eventually, mike’s mom tells everyone that it’s time to head home, and they all shuffle out, snickering after their conversation about what being sexually aroused is. 

will enjoys the quiet of the night as he walks alongside mike. he loves that his boyfriend takes the time to walk him home, no matter the hour.

“that was so embarrassing.” will sighs. “everyone in the house probably heard me yell… _that…”_ mike laughs slightly, rubbing his thumb along will’s hand. “it’s okay, love. besides, it’s cool that you know so much about being horny.” he winks, and will blushes. he’s used to mike being the flirtatious type but his comments never fail to make will stop in his tracks.

when they arrive at will’s joyce calls karen to tell her that mike can spend the night if he’d like, and the two boys awkwardly speed walk to will’s room. they sit on opposite sides of the bed, and no ones saying anything. the silence somehow manages to be deafening.

mike sighs, pulling will in by the waist, “jesus christ, come here.” he smashes his lips into will’s, before moving down to his neck and jawline. 

“is it bad to say i’m kinda horny right now?” mike whispers against will’s neck.

“please tell me you’re joking. i never wanna hear that word again.”

  
  



End file.
